


"I'll Cover You."

by sirknightmordred



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Battle, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: Alec lets out a small smile before turning away. “I’ll cover you.”Magnus smiles and turns to the vortex. His hands come up as he starts to summon his magic. His face scrunches up into concentration as he brings the wind and fog closer together. The hole in the ground gets smaller as Alec fires arrow after arrow. The demons keep coming from all directions, some from the vortex and others from the lessening fog. Perhaps somehow sensing the closing of the vortex, of all of that energy.Everything starts to become blurry then as Magnus falls to his knees, his magic still going. He sees briefly Isabelle, Clary, and Jace with a few others emerging from the fog before he puts the last of his magic into closing the vortex. It doesn’t take long before it’s done. The force of it sending Magnus reeling back. He feels all of his energy forced out of him, his magic, slipping away as darkness descends. He thinks he hears Alec’s voice, his hands, his smell, but it’s so far away as he drifts and drifts.Perhaps, after all, that bottle of wine will have to wait.





	"I'll Cover You."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarah_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_writes/gifts).



> I really hope that you like this!! :)

“Thank you for coming on such short notice.” Alec says, his voice all work and no play.

“Of course, dating the High Warlock of Brooklyn does have its privileges you know.” Magnus says, slightly flirtatiously.

 Alec smiles, a sound of laughter almost escaping as he stares lovingly at his boyfriend. They’ve been together for almost a year now and his feelings for him have not wavered or stopped, they’ve grown. If that’s even possible. The love and affection Alec feels is so intense sometimes, so raw and real, he doesn’t know what to do with it. Express it? Put it in a box and hide it under their bed? It’s all so new and wonderful. But he did tell Magnus he loves him, which is the understatement of the year. It’s so much more than just love. Magnus is everything to him, but how is he supposed to say that?

 Little does he know that Magnus feels the same. Ever since Magnus laid eyes on Alexander, he knew that he was something special, something new. His heartbeat wasn’t going crazy for nothing, neither was the sweat in his palms. He flirted and laughed, and surprisingly the closeted Shadowhunter at the time flirted and laughed back. It grew into so much more after that. So much more. In all of Magnus’s life, in all of his past lovers none of them made him feel the way that Alec makes him feel. It’s like they were meant to meet, to be together. But there is no forever for them, there is only now.

“We have a vortex.” Jace says as he walks into the room with Clary and Izzy at his heels, cutting them both out of their thoughts. “All kinds of demons have been coming into the city. They’re rampaging and no matter how many we kill, twice as many take their place. We have to close it, but we need a powerful Warlock.”

 Magnus half smirks as he says mockingly, his hand over his heart. “I’m touched.”

“He’s right.” Alec says. “You’re the best we got.”

 Magnus smirks, not caring about the others in the room as he walks toward Alec seductively. “You mean I’m the best you’ve got.”

 Jace rolls his eyes as Izzy smiles widely and Clary raises her eyebrows.

“Magnus…” Alec says warningly.

“Fine! Fine! Alright, straight down to business, I understand, we’ll talk about it later.”

 He winks and Alec can’t help but blush. Jace shakes his head annoyed but a trace of a smile lights his lip as well. Not for the display of affection, but for the happiness he feels through his and Alec’s bond. The excitement and motivation; Something Alec hasn’t felt in a very long time. He is happy.

“Alright, so the vortex is here.” Isabelle steps in her hands moving along the monitor to bring up a diagram of the city. She points to an older part of the town, one that is now gritty and hardly used. The perfect place for demons to spawn, to gather, for dark energy to fester and then be opened into something far beyond most people’s control. But that doesn’t include Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, now does it?

 Magnus’s face turns serious as he circles around the pictures. “How big is it? Do you know how it originated?”

 Izzy shakes her head, and Clary offers up some information. “All we know is that it opened. It has to be a Greater demon or a powerful Warlock with how many demons are coming through.”

“We can’t keep up.” Jace says, finishing Clary’s thoughts, and reaffirming what he said earlier.

“Well then… I suppose we’ll have our work cut out for us, won’t we?” Magnus says as he steps back, fixing his jacket. “Is it just us on this excursion? Or are other Shadowhunters going to be there?”

“There will be others.” Alec answers. “It’s too dangerous otherwise. Too many demons coming through at once.”

 Magnus nods his head, a little apprehension in his eyes, but he’s ready to do this. It’s not about a job or money, not even his Shadowhunter boyfriend. It’s about the people who are being hurt, the innocent humans who have no idea what’s going on or how to protect themselves. The demons, the low-level ones attack without conscious or thought. Every once and a while someone will take their reigns and give them a task, they’re simple that way, but for now, with so many, they roam free. Free to do whatever kind of damage they want. Free to hurt as many as they want. Free.

“Alright.” Magnus says at last, looking at each and every one of them. “Let’s go. The sooner we finish this, the sooner I can curl up with a lovely glass of wine.”

 Alec smiles at his boyfriend’s words and then turns serious as he nods his head in affirmation of what Magnus has said. “Let everyone know we’re leaving in fifteen.”

 The others nod in agreement and go to do what their sibling, friend, and leader has ordered. Alec than leads Magnus to his office where he keeps most of his weapons. Once they’re there Alec starts gearing up.

“This is going to take a lot of magic.” Magnus says almost offhandedly.

 Alec stops momentarily, but then continues to strap on his thigh holster as he says, “Are you going to be okay?”

 Magnus seems lost in thought but when he looks over to Alec, he smiles. “Of course, when am I not?”

 Alec frowns now as he walks closer. “You don’t have to do this.”

 Magnus’s hand touches Alec’s arm gently, then his jaw. “I do, there are innocent people being hurt.”

“I know. But I don’t want you getting hurt.” Alec says firmly his hand resting over Magnus’s, on his cheek.

 Magnus’s eyes crinkle as he smiles. “I won’t.”

 The both lean in and meet each other at the same time, their lips moving together like a symphony. It’s not a long kiss, but it leaves them both breathless as they pull away and stare one last time into each other’s eyes, taking this moment for themselves before they have to go. Leave into battle. Neither truly knows how this will end.

…

“Alright, let’s go!” Alec yells over the louds sounds of wind and fighting, growling and clawing. “Make sure you stay in your pairs or small groups! You don’t want to end up alone in this mess!”

 Everyone nods their heads as they split off into some small groups, but mostly pairs. Jace, Clary, and Izzy go off in one direction whereas the other Shadowhunters go off in their own groups and pairs too. Everyone covers a part of ground, their own designated ground as part of the plan they mapped out on the way. Alec and Magnus head off in the direction of the vortex as Magnus will be the one to close it, Alec covering his back.

“On your left!” Alec yells out as he unsheathes his seraph blade, holding it up to the oncoming demon to his own right.

 Magnus moves his hands up in a small fire ball as the demon takes a swipe at him. Magnus ducks and watches in horror as it hits into Alec, knocking him to the ground. Of course, he wouldn’t be the leader of the Institute if he couldn’t handle himself and is soon off of the ground, stabbing the demon through the chest. It falls over dead as he slices the other one’s leg. Magnus throws the fireball at the one, disintegrating it into ash.

“Thanks.” Alec says breathlessly. “But I had him.”

“I know, but the fireball was just an added touched.” Magnus says.

 Alec shakes his head, laughing. Even though he won’t say it, he knows that his boyfriend likes to show off from time to time, not that he’s complaining. Magnus has a lot to show off. Plus it looks good on him.

“While I would love to take a moment to admire my handiwork, darling, we better get to that vortex.”

 Alec nods his head walking over so he’s side to side with his boyfriend as they walk on. His seraph blade back in its sheath as his bow is pulled out and loaded. It’s easier to fend off attacks with his bow than the blade, but sometime the demons are too close to do so, and on calculated analyze, the blade is a better decision.

“So, after we take care of this vortex… I’m thinking Chinese and wine…? I have a great bottle of Chateau Mouton-Rothschild 1945 I’ve been dying to open.” Magnus says a few minutes later, breaking the silence as they walk on through the mix of buildings and streets. The thick fog making anything unpredictable, and making them both on high alert. Not enough to deter Magnus’s conversational skills, not that anything could probably do that.

“Sounds… Relaxing.” Alec answers as he watches his surroundings carefully, his bow at the ready.

“Yes, indeed it will be, and much more fun if I had company.”

“Izzy might want to… I don’t know her plans though. Maybe Clary?”

 Even after almost a year together his boyfriend can still be slightly clueless in the romantic endeavours department from time to time. Not that Magnus doesn’t find that adorable coming from Alec, but it does make asking him out on a date more of a task. But then again, Magnus does love a challenge, he only wishes that Alec would see how much he loves him too, how much he wants to spend time with him.

“I meant you, love.” Magnus says gently as his hand comes out gently to Alec’s arm, stopping him in his tracks. “I like- I love spending time with you. There’s nothing I’d rather do than after closing a huge demonic vortex, curl up with a good bottle of wine, good food, and my amazing boyfriend. Who, by the way is looking very handsome in his battle gear, not to mention delectable in that thigh holster. It’s working in all the right places for you, darling.”

 Alec smiles slowly as a blush creeps up his neck and cheeks. He ducks down, laughing softly as Magnus matches his smile. He opens his mouth to say something more when he notices the approaching demon behind his boyfriend. He wastes no time in moving past Alec, putting himself in the line of fire as he throws a magical fireball the demons way. It dodges and moves quickly. It jumps up, its scales glistening in unknown light. Magnus is ready to take it down but an arrow is already shit through its head. Magnus watches it die, then looks to his boyfriend who raises his eyebrows, almost to say, ‘What? You didn’t think I could handle it?’

“We should- Hurry up.” Alec says after a few moments, pointing onward.

 Magnus nods his head and follows Alec’s lead.

…

“Well, that’s defiantly a demonic vortex if I’ve ever seen one.” Magnus says in slightly surprise as he looks up at the swirling mass of wind and fog. It goes straight down what looks like a hole in the ground to nowhere.

“We better hurry.” Alec says, all work as he looks around, scouring the premise.

“Of course, don’t worry Alexander, it will be closed in no time. Then we can get to that bottle of Chateau Mouton-Rothschild.”

 Alec lets out a small smile before turning away. “I’ll cover you.”

 Magnus smiles and turns to the vortex. His hands come up as he starts to summon his magic. His face scrunches up into concentration as he brings the wind and fog closer together. The hole in the ground gets smaller as Alec fires arrow after arrow. The demons keep coming from all directions, some from the vortex and others from the lessening fog. Perhaps somehow sensing the closing of the vortex, of all of that energy.

 Everything starts to become blurry then as Magnus falls to his knees, his magic still going. He sees briefly Isabelle, Clary, and Jace with a few others emerging from the fog before he puts the last of his magic into closing the vortex. It doesn’t take long before it’s done. The force of it sending Magnus reeling back. He feels all of his energy forced out of him, his magic, slipping away as darkness descends. He thinks he hears Alec’s voice, his hands, his smell, but it’s so far away as he drifts and drifts.

 Perhaps, after all, that bottle of wine will have to wait.

…

_“Thank you, darling.” Magnus says with a flirtatious smile as he takes the drink from Alec’s hands. He walks over to his now purple couch and leans back. He pats the spot beside him on the couch. “Care to join me?”_

_Alec, still standing with his own drink smiles bashfully and walks over. He leaves a little space between them, far more than Magnus wants, but he respects Alec’s space and only imagines the day when he’s comfortable enough to come closer. For now he brings the drink Alec made to his lips and takes a careful sip. Alec’s never made a drink before, he knows, but Jace apparently had taught him on the night of Simon’s bachelor party._

_Magnus takes a sip and his eyebrows raise up in surprise at how good it is. Alec wouldn’t let him see any of the ingredients, wanting it to be a surprise. What a surprise it is. The taste of grapes and vodka explodes on his tongue as he leans back, taking another._

_“Is it good?” Alec asks with apprehension as he looks at his boyfriend._

_“It’s wonderful, love.” Magnus says, the nickname slipping out._

_Alec blushes as Magnus leans in, his hand hesitantly place on his thigh._

_“Really?”_

_“Of course, you have more abilities than a bow, my dear.”_

_Alec ducks his head as his cheeks heat up more, a smile threatening to stretch across his face. Magnus smiles too as he reaches out with his hand onto Alec’s chin, gently lifting his face so their eyes are in the same line of sight. Magnus’s hand expands to his chin, stroking softly as he brings him closer, leaning in more himself as well._

_Their lips meet slowly and sweetly. Magnus tastes the inexperience of his boyfriend, but doesn’t very much mind when the heat created between them is so explosive. It makes him want to lean in more, bite at his lip to ask for more. He knows that Alec would let him, but they haven’t been dating for very long, so he holds back and pulls away too soon._

_Alec has a dazed look on his face, lips red, not that Magnus looks any better. Magnus laughs gently as his fingers curl gently in the soft locks of Alec’s hair, Alec’s hands curling in his shirt._

_“What was that for?” Alec asks innocently._

_“For being you.” Magnus simply answers._

_…_

“Oh, God.” Isabelle gasps out as Magnus is carried into the infirmary. She had gotten back early, only knowing that the Vortex had been closed. She figured Alec and Magnus went back home. But here Alec is, his arms hold Magnus close with a desperation Isabelle has only seen once or twice in their lives. She looks up to his eyes that look lost and dull. His left arm under Magnus’s legs, his right arm around his back. Magnus’s head rests gently against his chest, eyes closed and breathing laggard. Dry blood from his ears, nose, and lips is more than just noticed in the bright lights under all three of them.

 Alec is breathless as he says, “He- He closed the Vortex.”

 It takes a few long moments before Isabelle is snapped back into emergency mode as she points to the empty bed. “Put him down there.”

 She takes out a stethoscope, checking Magnus’s vitals as she calls out to the Doctor they have on call. While she waits for her, Isabelle listens to his heart, finding it faint and hardly responsive. His pupils are dilated, unresponsive to light. The blood is already dried, no more is currently bleeding, which means whatever was causing the blood flow has stopped.

“What do we have?” The doctor, Alexa asks as she steps in toward Magnus, going through the same motions that Isabelle has been doing.

“Warlock, heartbeat is faint, pupils unresponsive and dilated. There was blood coming from his ears, mouth, and nose, but it’s stopped.” Isabelle rattles off as she takes sneaking glances at her brother who only stares vacantly at Magnus, not moving an inch. There’s blood smeared on his clothes and on his hands, but he doesn’t seem to notice it as he makes to attempt to speak. Isabelle takes her eyes off of her brother to the doctor and says, “He’s Magnus Bane, he closed the Vortex.”

“It must have been one hell of a Vortex.” Alexa states as she picks up her phone, dialing a number.

“It was.” It’s quiet and faint, hardly detectable, but Isabelle hears it as her eyes snap to her brother. The words barely a whisper, barely taking any movement from him as his eyes still stare vacant at his boyfriend.

“Who are you calling?” Isabelle asks urgently as she watches the doctor taking her hands and attention away from Magnus.

“I’m calling an expert in healing magic.” The doctor says. “I’m calling Catarina Loss.”

…

_“I think the Chairman likes you more than I, Alexander.” Magnus states as he watches with a smirk as said cat purrs happily under Alec’s touch._

_Alec looks up with a smile. “I don’t think it’s possible for anyone not like you the most.”_

_“Not true, not unless they’ve seen your eyes, your smile…”_

_Alec shakes his head. “I meant out of anyone.”_

_Magnus smiles. “I appreciate the flattery, but we still have to go to this party.”_

_Alec’s smile turns into a sigh as Magnus fixes his tux. His head falls onto the back of the couch as he thinks about the evening ahead. All of the politics and “elegant speak”. He hates these get together with the other Institute representatives. It’s never easy, you always have to watch your words, and making sure you don’t insult anyone. Which is difficult when your dating a warlock, who happens to be a man, you’re basically offending everyone without even walking into the room._

_“I don’t want to go.” There he said it out loud._

_“I know, darling.” Magnus says with sympathy as he walks over to his boyfriend. “But it’s required. After all you are the head of the Institute, and with it comes the responsibilities.”_

_“You sound like my mom.”_

_Magnus makes a face at the suggestion, prompting Alec to chuckle. His hand comes up to Chairman Meow’s ear, scratching behind it as Magnus arm wraps around Alec. Alec leans into him, enjoying this small moment together before he has to face all of those people._

_“How about this? We go for an hour, then fake some emergency and get the hell out of there. We can go get that ice cream you love.” Magnus suggests._

_Alec looks up smiling briefly before leaning in and pulling Magnus into a long heated kiss. When they finally pull back, Magnus’s surprised and happy eyes soften as Alec declares, “I love you, Magnus.”_

_“I love you, too.”_

_“We better go, we’re going to be late.”_

_“So?”_

_Alec laughs as he removes Chairman Meow and gets up. Magnus quick to follow, hoping to get this done with as soon as possible so they can get back to each other… And other things._

_…_

“It may take a few days or a few weeks for the potion to take effect.” Catarina explains gently as she looks down sadly.

 She got a call from Dr. Phillis here at the Institute, about her friend Magnus and she couldn’t help but feel angry. These Shadowhunters and their missions. Magnus and his Alexander. Magnus would never be in this position if it weren’t for his boyfriend, for them. He would be off in Paris or trying to get back into Peru, having fun, not tied down to place that hardly can call Downworlders their friends. Instead of him being in this position, it would be another warlock, one who was actually paid to do this job, one that knew the risks versus the money. Not Magnus who did it out of heart.

“Thank you.” Isabelle says after she slides her eyes to Alec who sits faithfully by Magnus’s side, lost in thought.

“Of course, Magnus is my friend.” Catarina says as she packs up her bag, then under her breathe, “His true friend.”

 Isabelle has already walked to the other side of the room, talking to the doctor, probably about the others and how badly injured they are. Alec on the other hand is close enough to hear that remark and cringes inwardly in pain at the meaning behind it. He unconsciously squeezes Magnus’s hand that he’s holding, tightly. Catarina may not like them very much, but she is honest and wise, Alec has come to know. Maybe in this instance she’s right. He didn’t really ask Magnus to help, did he? He only assumed. Maybe this is his fault.

“It’s not your fault, Alec.”

 Alec looks up, startled at how easily this person read his mind, but when he sees who it is, it makes sense. It’s his parabatai, Jace, looking a little worse for wear but alive. He has scratches and cuts on his face and arms, but he stands tall and Alec can feel his life force as strong as ever. They weren’t fighting together in this battle, something that they rarely do because of Magnus, because Alec wanted to make sure he was okay. A bang up job he did on that front.

“Seriously, Alec, stop blaming yourself.” Jace says determined as he takes a seat on the other side of Magnus. “Magnus knew the risks, you didn’t force him into anything. You know better than the rest of us that id he didn’t want to do this, he wouldn’t have done it. Not to mention he’s strong right? He’s the High Warlock of Brooklyn. He’s going to be fine.”

 Alec lets a small smile slip at that. Jace is right, Magnus would never do something he didn’t want to do. He’s not so easy when it comes to giving in, and he is the High Warlock of Brooklyn… He is strong. Probably stronger than Alec’s ever been, in more ways than one. He will be fine, right?

“Yeah.” Alec agrees, some of the unease wearing off as the worry even despite that sticks to him like gum. “Are you okay?”

 He asks that last part mostly out of habit, but also to change the subject. He doesn’t want to focus on his feelings about how Magnus got into this situation. It doesn’t do any good, as Izzy would say and has said in the past. Luckily Jace seems to catch on as he smiles and leans back. “I’m fine. Nothing more than a few scratches. It takes a lot more than that to keep me down. But that fight was intense, I’ve never seen so many demons come out at once. Well, not since that diamond was stolen…”

“That was your fault.” Alec says matter of fact. “And you wouldn’t have gotten out of there without me and Izzy.”

 Jace’s smile turns a little angry, but Alec knows he’s not really mad as he says, “Hey, that Seelie tricked me!”

 Alec laughs. “Sure.”

 Jace can’t help but laugh with his parabatai as he remembers the situation too. It was a few years ago, but it’s still fresh in both of their minds. Jace was always getting into some kind of trouble, with Seelies mostly. They have their charms, and Jace likes to- or well, liked to keep company with new people. He always would say to Alec that one person is too boring. Of course, at the time Alec didn’t agree with that, he still doesn’t but he thought he was in love with Jace and it hurt too much at that time.

 Both of their laughter dies down as Jace says, “I should check on Clary.”

“Is she okay?” Alec asks, now worried, not that he’d ever admit it.

“Yeah.” Jace says blowing off the severity of it. “She just- It was a bad cut on her arm. Izzy’s with her, but I should go see.”

 He gets up from his chair as Alec nods. He’s go to if Magnus was okay, if he wasn’t-

“Hey, Alec.” Jace says, stopping half way to the exit of the room.

“Yeah?” Alec asks looking up.

“You’ll be okay.”

 It’s the most serious and heartfelt thing Alec’s ever heard come from Jace in a long time. But also, the most painful, because he’s not sugar coating anything. He’s saying that whatever happens to Magnus, whether he lives or dies, Alec will be okay.

“Thanks, Jace.” Alec says, sincerely as Jace nods then leaves the room.

 He’ll be okay…? Will he?

…

_“Come back to bed, darling, I’m cold!” Magnus complains as he sits up in their bed. Alec had gone to get a cup of water and was taking longer than Magnus would have liked. He could have used his magic to get one but Alec doesn’t like it when he uses his magic too much on him. Saying how getting a glass of water is not a necessary thing for magic. He missed his furnace of a Shadowhunter boyfriend. Sure he could use his magic to warm up the room, but where’s the fun in that?_

_“I’m coming.” Alec says a little exasperated, but mostly fondly as he walks back into the room._

_He sets the glass on the table near the bed and climbs in. Magnus immediately snakes his arms around his boyfriend, bringing him closer as he snuggles in. Alec smiles happily at this, not minding in the least as he gets his arms around him._

_“I love you and your warmth.” Magnus says into Alec’s collarbone._

_Alec chuckles. “Thank you. Ah!”_

_“What?” Magnus looks up concerned._

_“You’re toes are cold.”_

_Magnus smiles, laughing as he lays back down into Alec’s shoulder. “Sorry, love.”_

_Even as he apologizes he continues to rub his cold feet onto Alec’s, making Alec chuckle. “I love you, too.”_

_…_

“I love you, Magnus.” Alec says as he interlocks his fingers with Magnus’s limp ones. “I don’t think I can live without you.”

 As he says these words tears fill his eyes, he tries to wipe them away but they keep coming.

“When I kissed you at my wedding that was for me- for my future but it was for you too. Because I- I can’t see my future without you in it. Getting married- Having kids… I’ve always wanted those things, but now I know that I want them with you, Magnus. Only you. Please- Please wake up. Please…”

…

_“Wake up, my love, wake up…” Magnus sing-songs as his fingers run gently through Alec’s hair._

_Alec groans as Magnus smiles, continuing his actions with his hair. Alec starts to move around, pushing the blankets back as he sits up, not one to stay in bed long, unless of course his boyfriend is there with kisses. He rubs the sleep out of his eyes as he looks to said boyfriend with a questioning gaze. The sun is barely out yet, Magnus never wakes up before the sun does, something he’s learned a long time ago._

_“You’re awake?” Alec asks sleepily and very adorably in Magnus’s opinion._

_“Yes, I am.” Magnus says with a smile. “On rare occasions I do like to get up early, you know.”_

_“Really?” Alec asks, his eyebrow raised._

_“Okay, maybe not ever, but it’s your birthday! Or did you forget already?”_

_“Oh.”_

_“Happy birthday.” Magnus says softly as he leans in and kisses Alec gently. “Now, come on, or you’re going to miss your first birthday present.”_

_“First?” Alec asks confused._

_Magnus only smile as he leans back, letting Alec get up as well. He’s already dressed to perfection as per usual and as handsome as ever. Alec takes this all in slowly as he goes to his side of the dresser pulling out a pair of jeans and a simple tee shirt. He then turns around and looks to Magnus who already has a portal ready._

_“Shall we?” Magnus asks holding out his hand._

_Alec reaches out and takes his hand, and his lead as they step through the portal. When they come out the other side they’re on a beautiful wooden deck up against a large white house. The deck with its light colored wood has two cups of coffee sitting on a small table, steaming in the slightly cool air. There’s a comfy looking couch beside the table with a big blanket over top._

_“Come on.”_

_Magnus leads Alec there and they sit down. He brings the blanket over them before reaching over and grabbing one of the cups, handing it to Alec. He takes his own and has a long sip. He really isn’t used to being up this early._

_“Mm…” Alec says taking a sip. “It’s good.”_

_Magnus smiles at him and says, “The coffee’s good but it’s not the only thing.”_

_He points out to a large forest in front of them, but that’s not what he’s really pointing at. Above the treeline the sun is slowing starting to rise. It’s a beautiful side, and it makes Alec’s smile widen._

_“The sunrise?” Alec asks looking to Magnus, a childlike happiness in his eyes._

_“You said you’ve never seen one in a real forest before when we were watching that movie, remember?” Magnus says._

_“The one with the dog?”_

_“Yes!”_

_Alec leans back, snuggling closer to Magnus._

_“Thank you. It’s perfect.”_

_“Happy birthday, Alexander.”_

…

“Please… Please, just wake up.” Alec pleads, his lips to Magnus’s knuckles as he holds onto his hand tightly. “Please.”

 Alec closes his eyes, tears still falling when he feels the smallest of movements. A twitch of a muscle. His eyes open widely as he stares down at Magnus. His heart is in his throat as he watches Magnus’s eyes move under their lids. He holds his breath, waiting and watching, unsure and hopeful all in one. Then suddenly, they open.

  Then, almost in disbelief, Alec whispers, “Magnus.”


End file.
